


Just A Little Something

by mydeira



Series: Something Maybe 'Verse [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all gifts are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through “Greeks Bearing Gifts”
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither RTD nor the BBC. This is purely for the exorcism of the big bad bunny that landed on my head.
> 
> A/N: Follows Refresher Course and takes place after the episode “Greeks Bearing Gifts.” This is the ninth installment in the Something Maybe ‘Verse. Written as a special birthday treat for sadbhyl who gave me the idea in the first place.

Gwen stared at the package in her lap. It was rather innocuous even with the shiny royal blue wrapping and virginal white bow. However, she knew what the simple, flat box contained was anything but.

“Why?” she asked, hesitating.

Owen sipped his whiskey before replying casually, “Wanted you wearing something that only I have ever seen you in.”

She shouldn’t have been touched by the response, but she was.

Letting her fingers run almost lovingly over the rich wrapping, she said, “I can’t accept this, Owen.”

His laugh was a deep rumble. “Of course you can, sweetheart. And you will. You would have already thrown it back in my face if you didn’t want it.” Then, he added, “That, and you haven’t seen what’s inside. And I know you, Gwen Cooper, you’re too curious to pass up a chance of finding out what’s in there.”

He was right. Again. One of these days it would be nice for him to be wrong about her. Though, that prospect really didn’t appeal to her as much as it once had. She’d never admit it out loud, but she did like how well he seemed to know her.

She slipped the bow off the package. “This is ridiculous.”

Owen didn’t say anything, just watched her, waiting.

Carefully, she eased the lid off the box and set it aside. There were too many layers of tissue paper to even get a hint at what lay concealed underneath it all. So, piece by piece, she folded it back, drawing out the process as much as possible. But there was only so much paper.

It wasn’t a tiny scrap of barely there lace. But Owen knew better than that. And it wasn’t red. If anything, she had been expecting red. Deep crimson red. He liked her in red, and she liked herself in red.

The box itself turned out to be a pale imitation of royal blue when compared to the contents inside. So rich and dark and… “Gorgeous,” she breathed, lightly touching the smooth material that felt as good as it looked.

He had gotten her a matching set of underwear. There was too much there to be considered lingerie, but it was no less sexy for it. She had a pretty good idea that the garments would show off as much as they concealed.

“It looked like you.” His voice was hushed and a lot nearer than she’d expected. She found out why a moment later as he sat next to her on the couch. “Saw it the other day and figured why the hell not.”

He hadn’t just happened upon this. A lot of thought had gone into it.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

She ran her fingertips over the material. God, it was exquisite. “This is…” She just couldn’t find the right words to thank him. Because she wanted to. He had given her a gift that could have been tasteless or an afterthought, but it was neither. “I’ll be right back,” she said, getting up from the couch and taking the box with her.

Gwen leaned against the closed door of the bathroom, hugging the box close. Something so simple should not be affecting her like this. But it wasn’t simple, was it? Things had bypassed simple ages ago. It should have scared her where this seemed to be heading. But it didn’t. In fact, it excited her. She hadn’t felt like this since—no, no comparing. This was what it was, and she wasn’t going to give it any further thought. Right now.

Resolved, she slipped out of the clothes she had arrived in and replaced them with the new underwear. A perfect fit. And she had been right, the pieces showed off as much as they concealed. Tasteful with a quick glance. Sinful if you let your eyes linger. Every curve was highlighted in the best possible way. Then there was the color. It looked even richer set against her pale skin.

Oh yeah, Owen had given this some serious thought.

She gave herself another once over in the mirror. “Wow,” she mouthed to herself.

Finally, she emerged from the bathroom, taking her time to cross the room to where Owen reclined on the couch. She didn’t think she had ever seen his eyes so wide.

“Christ, Gwen, you’re stunning.” He was in awe, there was no mistaking that.

She joined him on the couch, sitting astride him. “Yeah?” Gwen felt her lips curl in a wicked, pleased smile.

“Knew it’d suit you.” His eyes wandered over her, taking their time, seeming to savor all they saw. “But I had no idea just how incredible… You take my breath away, girl, you know that?” he said with quiet, undeniable sincerity.

“I think I do,” she murmured. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly. “And thank you.”

That earned her one of his trademark, self-satisfied grins. And underneath it was genuine pleasure.

Gwen knew she should be worried, but, at the moment, she didn’t care. This was a good moment, and she fully intended to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.


End file.
